Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Birthday
Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Birthday Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode It's Ann's 36th Birthday and our Heroes took her to Houston, Texas for the drawing of free Pizza prizes but Venom unleashes a plan by using space Eggs as meatballs and when they hatched, it shows creatures that can eat any Pizza Kind the moment they smell them, plus Timon & Pumbaa including Boss Beaver makes a appearance. The Episode Act 1 The episode begins at HQ in the morning where Kim Possible, Joss, Monique, Nana, Jim & Tim and Peter Parker suprise Ann with a breakfast-in-bed because it's her 36th Birthday and Lilo presents her Stitch, a alien friend. In a warehouse near the beaches of Coney Island, Shredder sent 3 Alien Eggs to Venom and Broly for their new plan to ruin Ann's Birthday, plus they took flyers of a Pizza Festival in Houston, Texas. Broly creates a large tidal wave and threw the flyers in it as Timon & Pumbaa saw it at a safe distance. Then at the Beach, Michelangelo did a workout on a dummy while balancing on a surfboard but Kairi took it out with an idea. But the tidal wave arrived and Violet accidently made the Tidal Wave bigger. Goten has trouble swimming in rough current but Akima and Gohan Jr saves him, then Violet fix the mistake by taking out the wave and finds a flyer of an Pizza Festival, Goku checks that there's teeth marks on it and it's made by Venom because the Festival is a trap set for them. At the Nasa Space Center where the Pizza Festival is underway, Elastigirl, Trudy Proud, Penny and Violet took the tour when they see Goku, Aladdin and the others, they put in their names for the '3 free Pizzas; drawing but at the same time, Shego puts the 3 Alien Eggs in it and they went after Broly because he was spying'. Act 2 Goku, Gohan Jr, Trunks Jr and Goten caught Broly in a Pizza Dine-In and took him out by using items, then Shego announce the 4 winners such as Akima, Goku, the 4 Turtles and Trudy Proud. They give Penny and Trudy the medium Cheese Pizza for helping them win the drawing. Timon & Pumbaa asks the Team they should stop the Alien Eggs from hatching, but then Boss Beaver shows up and announced that they violated 45 rules in the pizza festival including a motto: 'Safety First'. At a Spa in Downtown Houston, Ann, Kim & Joss relax in a mud bath up to their chest enjoying Ann's birthday when Splinter called them and reminded that Venom has placed the 3 Alien Eggs in 3 Pizzas, plus they'll hatch at any moment. Kim decides to handle the Mission but Ann & Joss agree to do this together as a Family even on her Birthday. Back at the Pizza Festival, Trudy and Penny is about to open the lid to eat a Cheese Pizza when a red Alien appeared and both Cale & Akima tried to stop the creature but it escapes on a vehicle, Kim & Joss shows up knowing what is happening and Elastigirl tells them that 3 Aliens hatched and they're heading for the Aqua Swimming Center in Downtown Houston. At HQ in the Kitchen, Lilo, Nani and Stitch makes a birthday Cake with a little help from the Police Chief, but he got mixed, baked, and frosted. Then the Cake is ready for the Birthday party. The Police Chief got a message from Ann Possible that she taking on the 3 Red Aliens that hatched, so he agrees to head there to handle the situation. Act 3 Our Heroes got to the Aqua Swimming Waterpark Center on time and they saw 3 Red Aliens turn into large 15ft Yellow forms, they fought against them with Broly's help, but Boss Beaver got into trouble and Gohan Jr, Goten & Trunks Jr rescue him. Akima dives into the pool and grabs the Remote then after she surfaces, she fires at the 3 Yellow Aliens that made them confused but the batteries became too wet to work. Ann arrives powered up as a Super Saiyan as the Spa gets attacked and she uses a trick with the power cable shocking them & caused to turn back into Eggs. Then Ann turns the Aqua Waterpark Center into Disney Heroes Waterpark as Venom, Broly & Shego got attacked into the Mini-Cars as they drove across the Ferris Wheel, rode on the fastest Water Slide, shot out of the large Cannon, gone across the giant Pinball Machine, rode across the Water Log Ride through the head of Sonic the hedgehog, and finally they flew out by the Water Geyser. Ann has enjoy her Birthday stopping the Alien Creatures from attacking Houston, but Boss Beaver became sad when he saw his Pizza Dine-In burned down, Kim told him that her Family has learned their lesson about Safety and she gives him a Gold $1.00 Coin. Later that night back at HQ, Ann got a birthday surprise when she saw the Birthday Cake, Cheese Pizzas, Salads and Ice Cream with a few Presents on the table. The Episode ends with Splinter saying 'Now that our mission is done and as you guess it, Ann. Let's party'. Quotes (Opening Gag) (At the stage, Kenan & Kel appears) Kenan: 'Welcome to the Disney Heroes Show, I'm Kenan' Kel: (He appears in his Boxer Shorts) 'And I'm Kel' Kenan: 'Now tonight's Episode is Ann Possible's Birthday and it's about to be funny. Kel...why are you in your Boxer Shorts?' Kel: 'My clothes is getting cleaned in the Washer & Dryer' Kenan: 'So you decide to appear in front of 1 Million People in your Shorts' Kel: 'You said it' Kenan: 'Kel, you should get Ann & her daughter Kim ready for the Birthday party, plus you better get some clothes on quick, since we have an Episode to enjoy' Kel: 'What's gonna happen?' Kenan: 'Can't tell you, now Exit stage right, Pickle Chip' (Then he left) Kel: 'Kenan, come back. I'm not a Pickle Chip, and why did you make fun of me with no Pants on? Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' (Then he left as the Episode begins) (Closing Gag) (Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Kenan & Kel appears on stage) Kenan: 'Did everyone had a good episode?' Crowd: (Cheers) Kel: 'We had some fun at Ann's Birthday Party' Kim Possible: 'Not to mention we took out the 3 Aliens that is trying to ruin the Pizza Tour in New Orleans' Ann Possible: 'And thanks for the new Swimming Bathing Suit, Dark Green is my favorite color' Kel: 'Wahoo! That is talented' Kenan: 'Now come on, Kel. Let's head to the Cemetery' Kim Possible: 'Why are we going to the Cemetery?' Kenan: 'You'll see. Just grab 2 Shovels, a box of Coconuts and follow me, Snow-Pea' (Then he, Ann & Kim left) Kel: 'Kenan, why did you call Kim a Snow-Pea? She is not a Chinese Vegetable, and why are we going straight to the Cemetery? That's not cool and normal. Kenan! Aw! (He did a both Leg move) Aw, here it goes!' (At the Death Star's Throne Room) Venom: 'Today is Ann Possible's 36th Birthday, and we need a plan to crash the party' Shredder: 'Since you're unable to stop the Disney Heroes, I'm sending you the Space Eggs I created' (Shredder teleports the 3 tiny Space Eggs and the Instructions Paper to Venom, Broly and Shego) Shego: 'I got it!' (She catches the 3 Eggs) Broly: 'Excellent catch, Shego. We'll make a warrior out of you yet' Venom: 'Today on Ann's Birthday, I'm giving her a gift she'll enjoy...because it'll be her last' (First lines of the Episode) (At HQ at 7 Am, Kim, Joss, Jim & Tim, Monique, Nana and the Police Chief surprises Ann in her bed with a Breakfast and Birthday card) Possible Family: 'Happy Birthday!' Ann Possible: (She wakes up) 'Breakfast in bed, amazing' Joss Possible: 'We made a Card' Nana Possible: 'Plus your twin Sons got you Flowers' (She shows her white Flowers) Kim Possible: 'The tweebs want to give you a Piranha Tank' Ann Possible: 'Gotcha' (Venom, Shego and Broly find a male Teenager handing out flyers at the hill near Coney Island) Male Teenager: 'We're having a Pizza market in Nasa Space Center at Houston. There's games, free samples and prizes' Venom: 'I'll take them from ya' Male Teenager: 'Aah!' (He tosses them and ran off) (Broly collects all flyers and place them on a mini raft, then he creates a large tidal wave with the Eraser Cannon) Shego: 'They're in for a surfing surprise' Broly: 'When Goku know about a Pizza Market in Houston, Ann Possible and her Team will fall into a trap' Timon: 'Uh-oh, it looks like Venom is planning something sneaky on the Team' Pumbaa: 'We better warn them, Timon. Or a bad trap is gonna crush them' (Bonus Scene) (We find 2 Adults named Jimmy Shorts and Tim Gasby) Jimmy: 'I gotta ask you Tim, how much Coffee do ya drink during a Disney Heroes Episode, you're drinking lots of Coffee' Tim Gasby: 'Actually I'm good at 2 or 3 cups, partner' (In the waters of Coney Island, Goku, Gohan Jr., Goten, Bulma, Trunks Jr., Sora, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aqua, Violet, Elastigirl, Akima and Chi-Chi including Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Penny Proud, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Peter Parker is surfing with the 4 Turtles) Sora: 'You really want to face a Dummy Robot?' Kairi: 'He can learn to increase Balance and Quick-Timing' Michelangelo: 'As long as I stay Balanced on my Surfboard, I can handle it' (Aqua starts the Dummy Robot machine) Michelangelo: (He takes on a dummy doll while balancing on his surfboard) 'With Balance and Speed, I can take on any enemy without making a mistake (But the doll is spinning faster) Aah!' (Kairi takes it out with a tiny energy blast from her Keyblade) Peter Parker: 'Excellent idea, Kairi. Taking out a Enemy's line of supply is easy than a crossfire attack' Kairi: 'Thanks, Peter. At least I learned about perfect timing' Goku: (He hears rumbling) 'Is it me, or is that your stomach?' Genie: 'I think the angels have come for us' Oscar Proud: 'Angels? I don't hear any of them' Bulma: (Panicking) 'A Tidal Wave, run!' Oscar Proud: 'Everybody scram!' (They head to high ground on the beach) (The Heroes see a large Tidal Wave heading towards the Beach) Kairi: 'There's gotta be a way to take out that Tidal Wave' Aladdin: 'I got an idea' Violet: 'Not to worry, I'll stop that Tidal Wave with this Construction device (She pulls a leveler but the steel ball swings past Chi-Chi & Donatello) Or maybe it's this leveler' (She pulls another but it drops a K-Rail near Raphael) Elastigirl: 'Violet!' Chi-Chi: 'This has got to stop!' Violet: 'Here's the switch that'll stop the wave' (She pulls it, but the tiny crane's arm missed Aladdin) Aladdin: 'Violet, you!' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Uh-oh, Violet was trying to find a right move, but got a wrong trick' Jimmy: 'Violet Parr is showing a lot of Whiff-a-Ramma' Donatello: 'In 3 minutes, Coney Island will be wiped out unless we=' Violet: (She interrupts him) 'I'll just use a new plan' Aladdin: 'Violet, please listen to me. I have=' Violet: 'I got it. I'll create another tidal wave' (She uses her force powers to lift a huge cinder block) Aqua: 'Wait, Violet!' Elastigirl: 'No!' Iago: 'Bad idea!' Aladdin: 'No, Violet. Not another Tidal Wave!' (But Violet drop the large cinder block to create a tidal wave and as it collides with the other, it makes a geyser) Violet: 'It did stop when both waves are collided to reduce power and made it smaller... (But they saw the larger wave heading their way) let me guess, it didn't work and that's what you're worried about?' Elastigirl: 'Correct' Aladdin: 'Now are you ready to listen? (Violet agrees) I want you...' (Then he whispers in Violet's ear) (They saw the tidal wave and they glide upwards, but Goten got hit and tries to swim upwards) Gohan Jr.: 'Oh-no, Goten!' (Akima and Gohan Jr rescues Goten by swimming fast and after the wave recedes, they surface and she finds a flyer) Akima: 'I wonder what this Flyer doing here' Kairi: 'We better tell the others about this' Aladdin: 'Looks like your tidal wave plan didn't work out well' (Then Broly glides upwards to safety) Broly: 'We'll finish this later this afternoon! After I take a hot shower' (Then he left) (After the wave is stopped) Elastigirl: 'Violet?' Violet: 'I'm sorry, Mom. From now on, I'll plan before we act' Genie: 'This time, I'll always listen to you and also keep an eye on Violet Parr. Just forgive me!' Aladdin: 'Just...be a little more careful' (At HQ in the Control Room) Peter Parker: 'That's strange, someone sent us a flyer to us' Michelangelo: 'Wow! It's for the Pizza Market in Nasa Space Center at Houston, Texas. They have a bake-off contest, free samples and prizes' Goku: 'According to this flyer, it has teeth marks and already made by Venom' Cale: 'Then the Market could lead Ann into a trap' Police Chief: 'That's why you'll have to stop Venom and Broly before they crash the Pizza Market, or we'll get into danger than a Tiger on a Train' Peter Parker: 'We're on it. Heroes, let's roll out' (He, Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Aladdin, Goku, Gohan Jr., Goten, Trunks Jr and the 4 Turtles head out) Nani: 'I have an idea. While Lilo, Stitch and I make the Birthday Cake, I want you and Kim including Joss to spend the day together, no matter what. Ann Possible: 'That'll be fun, a day together' Kim Possible: 'Spankin' Timon: 'We need your help. Venom is planning a trap for Ann & her daughter Kim' Pumbaa: 'He's planning to lure them into a attack attempt that'll defeat those 2' Joss Possible: 'We better tell Aunt Ann & Kimmy right away' (At the Nasa Space Center, the Pizza Market party is starting as Elastigirl and Trudy Proud took Penny & Violet on a tour) Elastigirl: 'Here we are, the 10th annual Pizza Market' Trudy Proud: 'This has everything we can make our own Homemade' Penny Proud: 'I gotta hand it to ya, mama. It feels great to spend time together' (Then Goku, Gohan Jr. and Goten appeared) Trudy Proud: 'What are you doing here?' Gohan Jr: 'We came here to let you know that Venom and Broly arrived' Goku: 'But while we're waiting, how about you put in our names for the drawing?' Violet: 'I can manage it' Announcer: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the drawing for free medium-size Cheese Pizzas. (He pulls out 4 names from the spinning wheel) Shego...Would you do the honors?' Shego: 'The winners are...Goku, the 4 Turtles, Trudy Proud and Akima' Crowd: (Cheering) (Venom use his cloaking device and put all 3 space meatballs in 3 pizzas) Venom: 'It won't be long now' Announcer: 'And here to help us select the winners, Shego' Donatello: 'Wait a minute, if Shego is the one who put the 3 eggs into 3 Pizzas then there's...' Goten: 'Broly's here!' (Broly heads into the Pizza Dine-In) Gohan Jr: 'Let's get that creep' (But then Violet halts the Team) Violet: 'Wait a minute! Broly might trick us, even on Ann's Birthday' Kairi: 'No, he's not' Iago: 'I see, the cute Violet Parr is nuts' Elastigirl: 'We can explain, my daughter knows that=' Aladdin: 'What's the problem?' Jasmine: 'You don't think he'll use a Alien Creature?' Akima: 'Because if you got a problem with a disaster waiting to happen...' Vegeta: 'You got a problem with us!' Aladdin: 'You don't want to get into trouble? (Violet agrees) Good.' (Goku, Gohan Jr., Goten & Trunks Jr find Broly in a pizza prep) Goten: (He sees items such as cheddar cheese and pepperoni) 'Wow, I'm in Pizza Paradise' Trunks Jr: 'Hold it, Goten. We have to be in fighting shape' Broly: 'Let's see if you can handle the pain in pans' (He knocks a holder of pans above) (But Goku use the force to send them flying) Gohan Jr: 'Try and fight through this dough' (He tosses a pile of pizza dough) Broly: (He catches it and makes holes the size of doughnuts, then he throws it) 'Have a doughnut!' (But Kairi uses her Keyblade to slice the Dough to pieces) Kairi: 'I got a plan, let's turn him into a Super Saiyan Pizza' Goten: 'Here's a bucket of Tomato Sauce!' (He sends a pile of Pizza Sauce at Broly while Trunks Jr tosses shredded cheese, Kairi tosses Ham pieces and Aladdin toss Pepperoni) Sora: 'And now, here's the finishing touch' (He leaps across with a pizza that has something Broly won't like) Broly: 'Oh-no, No! Not that! (But Sora throws it at Broly and he got sent outside) Aw, I hate Anchovies! They'll pay for what they did to me!' Goku: 'For helping us win the contest and stopping Broly' Gohan Jr: 'We like for you to enjoy...' Goten: '1 Slice...' He pulls out a slice of Cheese Pizza) Chi-Chi: 'Goten?' Goten: 'I mean, 1 Cheese Pizza' (He hands Elastigirl the Medium-size Cheese Pizza) Elastigirl: 'Thanks, guys. Violet and I can eat it with Trudy & Penny at the table' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Looks like Boss Beaver got tossed down. And for you folks watching this at home, you may want to check your Manual during today's Episode' (Before they can leave the Pizza Market, Boss Beaver shows up) Boss Beaver: 'I'll tell ya where you are, Boss Beaver's Pizza Dine-in. The reason that this is boss beaver's pizza dine-in is that I am Boss Beaver and this is my Pizza Dine-in. Plus I have a motto (He presents them a large sign) Safety First!' Goku: 'So why are you halting us from leaving?' Pumbaa: 'Maybe we broke a Rule' Aladdin: 'I think we better make our exit. (But then the large door says 'Safety First' slams shut) Uh-oh' Boss Beaver: 'You have violated 45 of our safety rules such as...driving near the parking lot without a seat-belt, messing up the Pizza Prep room, and screaming at a high volume without a Screaming at a High-Volume Permit!' Timon: 'We was screaming at high-volume because...BROLY ALMOST GOT THE OTHERS KILLED!' Boss Beaver: '46, arguing at me could lead to a unsafe manner. Please deposit 46 pennies in a 'Safety Jar'. Safety Information reads that 1 penny must be paid for every broken rule, so therefore, you must deposit 46 pennies' (Tsk-tsk) (At the Dining Table, the Chef arrives with the large plate covered by a lid) Penny Proud: 'Bring on the Pizza with the cheese-za' (But when the lid is removed, it shows a small alien creature that ate the pizza) Violet: 'What is that!?' Penny Proud: (Gasp!) 'I think I should take a nap' (Then she passes out) Bulma: 'Get him!' (She and Chi-Chi charge, but cannot catch the alien creature) Vegeta: 'Playtime's over, chump' (He, Trunks and Gohan covers the tiny creature with the rug) (But the creature burned it and went into the river) Gohan: 'It escaped, we have to tell Ann, Kim & Joss about this' Kairi: 'No way, we can't let them know' Trunks: 'But what's she going to say? Sorry to ruin your Birthday relaxation, but Venom and Broly has hatched 3 Alien Creatures that can eat Pizzas Kim Possible: 'What!?' (She & Joss appeared) Vegeta: 'Now look what you done!' Trunks: 'Oops' Violet: (She tries to calm herself) 'Everything is fine... (Then she gets angry) NO! Everything is not FINE!' (Violet and Genie rushes to Kim, Ann, Aladdin & Joss) Genie: (He tells Joss) 'I gotta talk with someone, it won't take long. (Then he turns to Kim, Aladdin & Ann) Al, can I have a quick word with ya?' (Then Goku uses instant transmission to teleport himself, Genie and 3 Heroes to Earth's Orbit) Aladdin: 'Genie, what is it?' Violet: 'I know you're not gonna like what I'm about to say, but Venom and Broly use the 3 Alien Creatures to turn the Pizza Market into...THE WORST DISASTER I HAVE EVER SEEN! Ann Possible: 'Now I'm a little weird' Genie: 'Are you nuts? This is turning into a Formula mission that we can't complete' Aladdin: 'Sure it does, you're Jealous' Kim Possible: 'Violet is trying to tell us that he's going to use the Alien Creatures and ruin your Birthday' Goku: 'Maybe I can reason him with the energy brainstorm (He uses his Ki and fixed Aladdin's brainstorm) good as new' Aladdin: 'Wow, I knew Violet was telling us about it' Nani: (She puts the finishing touches on Ann's Birthday Cake) 'There, the cake is ready for tonight' Riku: 'Plus the Frosting is Sugar-Free' Lilo: 'At least Stitch didn't add too much sprinkles' Stitch: 'Ya, Cake now perfect' Violet: 'We'll enjoy Ann's birthday cake later, but we got a Swimming Waterpark Center to save' Ann Possible: 'Now let's give those 2 my Birthday experience they'll never forget' (5 minutes later after telling them the situation) Gohan Jr: 'There's no telling when the next strike will occur, but we'll get there before they do' Cale: 'We got a major-nova problem, the 3 Alien Creatures has transformed and became 15 ft. tall' Akima: 'They're heading for the swimming Aqua Center' Kairi: 'We'll have to get the people to safety before the attack' Leonardo: 'Let's move out' Chi-Chi: (She hands Boss Beaver a jar of Pennies) 'Here's 46 Pennies, now we're even' Timon: 'And look, they have 1 penny left' (He holds out 1 Penny coin) Boss Beaver: 'Very well, you may now vindicate the premises...and don't let me catch you being unsafe again!' (At the Outdoor Aqua Fitness Center in Downtown Houston, 3 red Alien Creatures went in the water without getting caught and they transform into their 15ft yellow forms) Broly: 'There's a way to reverse the process, if we can electric shock the 3 Aliens...' Venom: 'They'll turn back into eggs again, but not on my watch!' (The 3 yellow Aliens appear out of the water behind Violet) Bulma: 'Hey, what's going on= AAH!' Elastigirl: 'uh, Violet?' Violet: (She turns around and sees them) 'Aah! (Then she jumps on the ladder near the diving board) That was a close one' The Police Chief: 'If we don't stop the 3 Alien Food Creatures, we'll be in more trouble than a Red Rabbit on a Roller Coaster' Timon: 'Now stop playing around here before Boss Beaver bursts in, and screams 'What's going on here!?'.' Boss Beaver: (He comes in from the door) 'What's going on here!?' Aladdin: 'I got a plan, toss me to that Creature. (Violet toss Aladdin on the Alien's back) Now you see them...now you don't' (Goku did the same thing, and both Aliens attack at each other) Penny Proud: 'Uh-oh, glue mouth attack at 4:00 clock Genie: 'Aah!!' (He dodges it) (The yellow Alien Creature shoots glue from its mouth and the Heroes avoid it) Kim Possible: 'Guys, don't let this stuff get towards ya' Cale: 'A little help here. (But his arm got hit by the glue and lands near the Jacuzzi) On 2nd thought, never mind' Super Saiyan Gohan: 'Don't panic, Cale. I'll set you free' (But he gets hit also) (Goten use his dagger to hit the Alien Creature) Super Saiyan Trunks Jr: 'I got ya, Goten' Super Saiyan Goten: 'Somebody tell me that' (But they both got hit by the glue also) Raphael: 'What is this? I'm guessing a B-Y-O-M Party' Bulma: 'But tell me in other words?' Donatello: 'It's called 'Bring Your Own Monster' (The 3 Aliens appeared) Super Saiyan Goku: 'uh-oh, we're caught' Kairi: 'Our only hope is to turn the 3 Aliens back to Eggs' Michelangelo: 'And someone's gonna have to get that Remote Control out of the swimming pool' Super Saiyan Goten: 'I thought it was a good plan' Akima: 'While you hold them off, I'll get it' (Holds breath) (Then she dives into the pool) (Vegeta avoids the Alien's slash attack and snuck up behind) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Try again, creep!' (Then he kicks the ankle and the Alien fell) Broly: 'You Saiyan scum, I almost took it out!' Super Saiyan Goten: 'Save it' Boss Beaver: (The Alien grabs Boss Beaver) 'Help! Help me, HELP!' Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: 'Just hold on tight, Boss Beaver. we'll save you' (But the Alien toss Boss Beaver at Goku, Gohan Jr., Goten and Trunks Jr. on the ground) Super Saiyan Trunks Jr: 'This could be our last mission we'll handle!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'But at least we'll go down as proud Saiyans' (He powers up to Super Saiyan 2) (Akima surfaces in the pool and uses the Remote, then the 3 Aliens got zapped but worried) Super Saiyan Trunks Jr: 'Way to go, Akima. Shoot another beam and they'll turn back into Eggs' Akima: (The remote shuts down) 'I'm afraid not, the batteries became wet' (Then she got out of the Pool) Ann Possible: 'Sorry to spoil the plan, Venom and Broly. But it's my Birthday and you won't ruin it by hurting my Family' Kim Possible: 'Let's power up' (Then Ann & Kim powers up to Super Saiyan) Sora: 'Now we can turn the Aliens back to Eggs' Police Chief: 'Blast it! Boss Beaver is about to become a cereal box of Shredded Wheat in a...Shredder, what are we gonna do now!?' Violet: 'Here goes nothing' (She switch the power to 'on') Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Sorry Aliens, but you just got shocked!' (She throws the power cable at the 3 Alien Creatures and it turns back into Eggs) Kairi: 'Well done, Ann' Kim Possible: 'You rock, Mom' Aladdin: 'How did the Aliens became Eggs?' Donatello: 'Maybe I can tell ya, after we toss the bucket of water at the Aliens, Ann threw the power cable at the puddle and it creates large amount of energy' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Now to give you something you'll never forget. Welcome to 'Disney Heroes Waterpark, and I'm gonna give you a ride of your life' (She press a button) (Then the title 'Aqua Waterpark Center' is changed into 'Disney Heroes Aqua Waterpark') Shego: (While being rode on the large Pinball Machine) 'I'm getting ride sick here!' Broly: 'You win this round, but we'll be back!' (Then he and Venom teleport) Goku: 'We didn't stop Venom and Broly, but we manage to save Boss Beaver' Genie: 'Plus I cleaned up the damage that the 3 Alien Creatures made in the Swimming Pool' Timon: 'You said it' Pumbaa: 'And his Pizza Dine-in isn't that bad... (But they saw the Pizza Dine-in explode) we're in trouble' Boss Beaver: 'My very-safe Pizza Dine-In! (Sobs) How could this happen!? Waah!' Kim Possible: 'To tell ya the truth, Boss Beaver. It's my Mom's Birthday and we have learned a lesson about safety...here's my Gold $1 Coin' (She puts it in the 'safety' jar) (Last Lines of the Episode) (When our Heroes arrived back to HQ, Ann sees the Birthday Party made) Girls: 'Surprise!!' Ann Possible: 'Wow! You made all this while I was in Houston?' Nani: 'Lilo and I made the Cake, since Stitch spilled the sprinkles' Stitch: (He presents Ann the large Birthday Cake) 'Naga, bochi-aloha' Riku: 'Plus we added a Keyblade symbol on the Cake' Akima: 'So make a wish' (Then Ann blew out the candles) Kairi: 'I'm glad we enjoyed a mission on Ann's Birthday' Shego: (She appears from the top of Cake) 'AW, I hate that Kimmy-Cub!' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Kimmy. I really did amazing' Violet: 'But I learned something today. When you're handling situations even on your Birthday, your Family and Friends help out with ideas' Splinter: 'Now that our mission is done and as you guess it, Ann. Let's party' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Yellow Alien.jpg|Yellow Alien prepares to attack Downtown Houston.jpg|Downtown Houston Boss Beaver in danger.png|Boss Beaver in danger Ann awakens on her 36th Birthday.jpg|Ann wakes up on her 36th Birthday Houston's Aqua Center.jpg|Houston's Aqua Swimming Pool Pizza.jpg|Pizza on stands for the Drawing Bulma freaks out as the 3 Yellow Alien Creatures pop out of the pool.jpg|Bulma freaks out when the 3 yellow Alien Creatures show up Ann has an idea to stop the 3 Alien Creatures.jpg|Ann has a plan to stop the 3 Yellow Aliens Nani asks Kim & Ann for a Mother and Daughter activity during Ann's Birthday.jpg|Nani asks Lilo & Stitch if they can make Ann's Birthday Cake Kel did a foot stomp before saying 'Aw, here it goes!'.png|Kel did a foot stomp and said 'Aw, here it Goes!' Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork